


Delicate

by raviclli



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviclli/pseuds/raviclli
Summary: Prompto Argentum has always carried the burden of his own existence. Things such as losing weight, making friends, and discovering his sexuality never came easily to him as it did for others. In fact, the blonde could never recall a single moment where he did not feel free from the burdens resting on his shoulders, or from himself. After a good year or more in college, professor Ignis Scientia finds himself doing his best to care for the delicate boy.





	1. Glasses and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Before y’all think: pedophilia! I just wanted to say real fast that Prompto is a college student, 22 years of age, and Ignis a early college professor at 24 years of age. They are both consenting ADULTS.  
> -  
> Disclaimer: All characters, except for a selected few, properly and rightfully belong to the creators of Final Fantasy XV (15).

     Prompto quickly jolted up from his seat once he heard the school bell ring, dismissing the end of the day classes. He looked around with a blush on his face, praying inside no one had paid any mind to the fact he was sleeping. Most of the time no one seemed to care, not even the teachers, but there were times where some kids would imitate his snoring. Prompto rubbed his face with his hands and stood up from his desk, grabbing his bag and lifting it up onto his shoulders. 

     "So, Noctis, I heard you were throwing an end of the year party?" A girl stated loudly, catching a lot of students' attention. Noctis was very popular among the entirety of the school and was very well known around most of the country. His father is the richest man alive, his experience with businesses was more than just perfection. Noctis was quite the opposite. His grades weren't exactly the best, but they weren't terrible, and he always seemed so uninterested in everything. The only time he's ever seen Noctis get excited was when they took a field trip to a lake to study fish and their habitats. Everything and everyone else never seemed to even get a smile from Noctis. 

     "Yeah," Noctis mumbled, not really paying the girl much attention as he stared down at his phone, his fingers tapping away at the screen. Bits of his hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked down, continuing to play what seemed to be the game King's Knight. Prompto smiled, he loved that game, but he could never gain the courage to talk to someone like him. He looked down at his table and picked up his red camera, holding onto it tightly as he made his way out of the classroom. 

     Once he took a step out of the school he looked up at the sky, letting out a soft exhale as he stared down at the camera. He went through all the pictures he had so far, walking slowly back to his home. He knew every step he had to take, making sure he wouldn't crash into a lamppost or a fire hydrant, it's happened before. It didn't take long before he reached a photo of Noctis, it was at the field trip, and when he saw the dark-haired boy smile, he knew it was going to be a rare moment. He quickly snapped the shot and refused to delete it since, but he always debated if he was being too creepy when it came to taking pictures of people. Prompto bit his lip and deleted some of the pictures of Noctis, but keeping the joyful one of him. 

     The blonde turned the camera off and shoved it away in his backpack, pulling out a small house key instead. He walked through the small iron gate, making his way up to the porch and shoving the key into the keyhole. 

     "Hey! Prompto!" An unfamiliar voice called out, startling him as he quickly turned around to see some kids from his school. 

    "Oh, hey!" Prompto smiled excitedly, no one ever really talked to him much, but he just assumed it was mostly his fault for not trying to be social in the first place. 

     "You're going to the party tomorrow, yeah?" A girl with short blonde hair asked. Prompto immediately recognized her to be Cindy Aurum, he used to have a crush on her for the longest time. She had a thick southern accent, and she always wore the most interesting and brightly colored clothes. Prompto was still so easily impressed with how the girl was so confident to be herself.

     "N-no, no, I uh didn't get an invitation," he mumbled. He then glanced over at his mailbox, nothing seemed to be in it, he wouldn't even be surprised if someone had been stealing his mail. He never bothered to fix the little door to his mailbox, nor were his parents ever around to do so anyway. 

     Cindy frowned, "that's a shame if you want we can bring something back for you if he's giving out goody bags!" She immediately smiled at her idea, Prompto blushing and nodding as he looked down. 

     "That'd be great, thank you, Cindy." The girl nodded her head and waved before leaving off with her friends. 

     Prompto let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, whenever people talked to him he always seemed to forcefully suck in his stomach. He knew what people thought of him, and he wished he had the courage and motivation to do something about it. He turned back around and unlocked the front door, making his way inside and slamming the door behind him, making him flinch. "Oops," he whispered to himself as he locked it back and set his key on the little table next to the door. 

     The blonde set his backpack down, making his way to the fridge and pulling out some leftovers from McDonald's. "Did you miss me? I've been thinking about you all day," he said under his breath, unwrapping the half-eaten burger and setting it on a paper plate. He opened up the microwave and placed the sandwich inside as he started to heat it up. Prompto stared at his reflection in the door of the microwave, frowning as all he could think of was the word fat. Prompto hated himself, and he could never think of a moment where he didn't. 

***

     The flash of the camera brightened the entire room, a picture of Prompto's body slowly making its way out of the polaroid. The blonde smiled, setting the camera down next to a few others he saved up for and reached for a piece of tape. He waved the photo in his hand and taped it up against the wall next to some others he'd been taking of himself for the past few years. He took a step back, looking at the wall with a proud grin as his eyes traveled around the photos, practically watching the boy in the photos get thinner and taller the longer he looked. "We did it," he mumbled to himself, referring to his past self as he sat down on the bed. 

     It wasn't long before a sharp ringtone cut through the silence, the lyrics of Hello by Adele playing full volume in his bedroom. Prompto quickly picked up the phone and immediately put it on speaker. "Hey, Noct~!" 

     "Hey, you ready to go to the end of the year party?" Prompto smiled, he ended up successfully making friends with Noctis, in fact, they were very close friends. They spent every day together and always met up with each other after school days ended. 

     "I'm ready whenever you are. We're finally going to college, you excited?" 

     "I guess," Noctis replied, not seeming too enthusiastic about becoming grown adults. "What about you, Prom? How do you feel?" 

     "I'm so excited! Our first day of college is only in a few weeks!" 

*** Present Day ***

     "Ugh! We're back at this shit-hole," Prompto cursed as he slouched in his seat, Noctis taking the chair next to him. "I just wanna stay home and play Kings Knight until the day I die." 

     "Not without me," Noctis mumbled tiredly, resting his elbow on the desk with his chin buried in the palm of his hand. "I forgot how much I hate when we get different professors. Now I'm just going to have to put more effort into kissing up to them." 

     "Don't let Luna know," Prompto chuckled as he sat up a bit more in his seat. The blonde had worked on some review sheets over the summer to prepare himself for his math class, but he never seemed to understand how he got every single question wrong. "Hey, when do you think they're going to have tutoring?" 

     "Okay, one: Stop making it sound like I'm actually going to place these lips on an old professor's ass, and two: how should I know?" Noctis hissed, his eyes closed with bags sitting under his eyes. Prompto opened his lips to say something, but immediately closed them when he heard the door open. 

     A young teacher walked in from the side door near his desk, holding a stack of papers and a laptop in his arms. "I apologize for my tardiness, please do forgive me, but let's move on to the lesson shall we?" His voice echoed throughout the room, carrying a very posh British accent. He set the items he was holding down onto his desk as he shrugged off his blazer, revealing a black and white striped shirt that lowkey emphasized how fit he was underneath. "My name is Ignis Scientia, but I'd much rather prefer you call me Professor or Mr. Scientia." 

     Prompto quickly looked away when he noticed he was staring at the man for longer than he wanted to admit. He cleared his throat and looked over at Noctis who was already fast asleep. The blonde smiled and quickly shoved Noctis' arm to the side, making his head dip rapidly down to the surface of the desk. Noctis quickly jolted up before he could actually slam his face against the table, making a loud gasp as his eyes shot wide open. Ignis turned around and cocked a brow up at Noctis. "Mister Lucis-Caelum? Would you like to solve the equation I wrote down on the board? I'd like to see how much you remember from your college algebra class last year." 

     Noctis groaned as he glared at Prompto and playfully shoved him a bit as he stood up from his seat with a frustrated huff. He made his way down the stairs and walked over to the board, grabbing the white-board marker from Ignis' hand as he started to solve the equation algebraically. Noctis then checked to see if he did it right, staring at the numbers as he squinted his eyes. "I think that's right," he mumbled with a shrug as he tossed Ignis the marker. The latter successfully caught it as he set it down gently into a cup of markers and pens. 

     "Well, fortunately enough for you, you are indeed correct," Ignis nodded. "Please take a seat, and try to stay awake during my class. Teachers may have gone easy on you, but I certainly will not," he smirked. "I'd look bad as a teacher if I just let my students fail." 

     Noctis just stared at the man, he didn't know what to say or how to feel since a majority of the teachers he's had his whole life never seemed to care if Noctis was failing or not. He never did fail a class, but he did poorly on a lot of assignments. "I see," was all he said as he made his way back up to his seat, taking his spot next to the cheery-eyed blonde.

     Ignis let out a sigh as he sat down on the edge of his desk, more leaning on it than actually sitting. He gripped the edges of it as he looked at all the students. "I want you all to know that I am no ordinary teacher. I want to be here to fully support you as much as I can as a mentor in your lives. If you have questions never be hesitant to ask, there are no stupid questions. If there's a situation you don't have the answer to, I will not give you the answer but I will guide you through it. If anything is negatively affecting your learning, you can always privately or publicly talk to me during or after class. I have tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 3:00 pm to 6:15 pm."

     He cleared his throat and reached for his coffee, taking a sip before setting it back down carefully. "Please know I am here to help you."


	2. Iced Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so messy, ew, i've been rewriting this chapter so many times and this is like the only thing I can tolerate cuz idk what else to do so hhhhh enjoy? but ty for the love so far uwu <3

Once Ignis finished with his class, he packed up his things, watching his students all fumble for their belongings and leave without a word. He let out a gentle sigh, taking the last sip from his beverage as he threw the paper coffee-cup into the trash bin. Once he made sure he had everything, he turned around to make his way out of the door before he was stopped by Prompto just staring up at him.

“Oh, Mr. Argentum, you frightened me,” Ignis chuckled as he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” The blonde quickly apologized as he took a step back, a faint blush painted over his cheeks. “I was wondering if I could come to see you for tutoring on Thursday? I didn’t quite understand the lesson, and I would come on Tuesday, but I have plans,” he rambled.

“Thursday is totally fine,” Ignis reassured as he gave him a smile. Prompto just nodded his head and waved goodbye as he ran up the steps to catch up to his friend Noctis. Once the two left the classroom, Ignis made his way out of the other exit to make his way to the parking lot quicker. Being a teacher wasn’t his only job, he actually had a very decent role as one of the chefs at a nearby restaurant, Pure Joie. It wasn’t anything fancy, it was still quite a very classy place, but enjoyable enough for even children who visit with their families. 

Once Ignis locked the door behind him, he set his teacher keys in his satchel, pulling out his car keys and unlocking it. He brightened up a bit when he saw the flashing lights of his car once it was unlocked, reminding him of how recently he gotten it cleaned. Although despite basking in the enjoyment of how clean his car was, he frowned when he heard Noctis and Prompto bickering over nearby, that’s not what exactly caught his attention. His friend Gladio was with them, he never stayed in constant contact with Gladio, but every time he went to the gym, Gladio was there. Well, he did work there anyway. He cocked a brow at the three as Prompto had tears in his eyes, Noctis glaring at him as Gladio just watched the two in pure disappointment. It’s only been two minutes since they left the classroom. 

“It was supposed to be a guys’ night!” Prompto huffed, “you see Luna every single day!” He argued as Noctis opened his mouth to defend himself.

“Prompto I live with you! I see you every damn second of my life!” Noctis snapped back, his fists clenched to his sides. Ignis was surprised there weren’t fumes exploding from his ears. 

“At this point, Luna probably lives with us too! You bring her home every day, and for what? Just to fuck? I swear every time I come home I can hear you guys just getting it on!” 

Noctis blushed furiously at Prompto’s statement. “That’s none of your business!”

“It is because we share the same fucking bedroom, Noct! I sleep in there and I’m sick of the room smelling so… so--”

“As if someone had sex in it?” Gladio chimed in.

“Yes!” Prompto cried, absolutely furious at this point. “I’m tired of it, Noct!”

Ignis let out a sigh, students will be students. It didn’t seem like the fight would get physical, besides, if it did, Gladio would be there to stop them. He shook his head in disappointment and got in his car, turning on the engine as he backed out and drove to the restaurant. 

Prompto just stood there as tears rolled down his freckled cheeks. It hasn’t even been more than five minutes before he broke down. “It’s not fair!” 

“Prom, what isn’t fair?!” Noctis huffed, unclenching his fists as he walked closer to him. “Why are you getting so worked up? Please tell me.” 

“Ever since you and Luna got more serious it just feels like—,” Prompto stopped himself as he let out a shaky breath. “That I’m nothing to you anymore. You always pause our games to text her back, you always just bring her everywhere, she’s always there. I like Luna, but I just want to spend time with my best friends!” 

Noctis let out a sigh, looking at Prompto before he chuckled. “Prom, if you weren’t okay with that, you could’ve just said so. I’m sorry if it seemed that way if you want I can tell her that she can’t come—“ 

“—No, that would be rude to just suddenly uninvite her. She can come, but next time can we please just have a day where it’s only the three of us?” Prompto asked, immediately wiping his tears. He usually never got so upset or bothered by this before, he didn’t understand why he got so moody lately. “I think I’m just on my man period,” he joked.

Gladio snickered, shaking his head, “can we go get some grub now?” He asked as the two students looked at each other and nodded in agreement. 

***

Lunafreya sat up from the bench in the waiting room, smiling once she saw Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto make their way in. “Hey! I arranged everything if you guys don’t mind?” She blushed as Noctis placed a gentle kiss on her flushed cheek. 

“It’s absolutely okay, but you didn’t have to do that,” Noctis chuckled softly.

“Well, I did get here earlier so I thought I might as well ask for a decent table.” Luna shrugged as they then waited for someone to actually lead them to their table. 

“Scientia! We’re running low on waiters today! Can you go manage the front desk?” Aranea called out, carrying a tray filled with bowls and plates of simply delectable food. “I got some tables I’m busy with,” she stated as she swiftly made her way from table to table. It was very admirable actually, and Ignis did wish he could help take some pressure off her plate. Literally of course as well. 

“On it!” He called out as he had another chef take over his cooking station. He made his way over and paused when he saw his students, his eyes immediately landing on Prompto. He could only assume that things ended up well in the end. “Oh, hello there,” he smiled. “Table for four?” He asked as his eyes met Prompto’s, the both of them staring at each other with an equally shared amount of shock. 

“Actually, I already requested a table earlier before, the name is Nox Fleuret,” Lunafreya stated as Ignis scrolled through the tab, finding the reservation.

“Ah, yes, of course, come this way,” he nodded, gesturing for them to follow as he led the four to a round table in the corner. “My name is Ignis, I’ll be your waiter for today. Shall we start off with drinks?” He asked, pulling out the small pad of paper and a pen. 

“I’ll have a water,” Noctis ordered as he got settled on the bench, reaching for a menu and handing one to Lunafreya. 

“Oh, I’ll also have water,” Lunafreya spoke up quickly as she gratefully accepted the menu from Noctis. 

“Uhm, I’ll take the finest wine you have, it’s been a long day at the gym,” Gladiosighed exhaustedly. Ignis snickered, nodding his head as he wrote down their drink orders. 

“I could only imagine,” Ignis cocked a brow at Gladio before averting his attention to Prompto. “What about you? May I get you anything to drink?” He asked, his voice gentle as he looked down at the blonde. 

Prompto stared down at the table for a bit, trying to think of something more sophisticated than sprite to drink. “I’ll uh, I’ll have some iced tea?” Prompto cocked a brow at his own reply, he absolutely hated iced tea, but he suddenly felt the need to impress. Ignis nodded as he wrote down the last drink, glancing at Prompto one last time before he ripped the small paper off and made his way into the kitchen. 

“Iced tea?” Noctis practically died laughing, leaning over the table as there were practically tears running down his pale cheeks. “Prom, when did you start to like iced tea? I thought you despised it?” 

“Well, I never actually tried it,” Prompto lied, shrugging his shoulders as he wasn’t really looking forward to the drink. He remembered when he had a small sip of the beverage once when he was younger, and ever since then, he refused to drink it. “I’m just gonna give it another go, that’s all!” Prompto defended with a chuckle. 

 

***

After the four of them finished up with their drinks and their meals, paying the fee, and saying goodbye to Ignis, they decided to make their way home. Noctis left to take Lunafreya home safely, meanwhile, Prompto drove Gladio back to their place. “I never get to drive, you should get drunk more often,” Prompto remarked with a smirk. He pulled up in the driveway and parked the car, unbuckling himself from the seat as he helped Gladio inside. He had Gladio’s arm wrapped over his shoulder, supporting his back with his arm. 

“Ugh,” he groaned, “remind me to never drink that much,” he mumbled, his words slurring as Prompto nodded his head. He tried his best to pull out the house key, trying to maintain his balance as he tried to hold the muscled man up properly. It didn’t take too long for Prompto to successfully get the door open, but once he did he practically just let Gladio’s body slam down onto the floor. “Prompto!” Gladio snapped, a bit annoyed as he tried to push himself up from the floor.

“Whoops, guess my hand slipped,” he stuck his tongue out as he closed the door behind him and made his way into the kitchen. “Would you like some cup noodles to make you feel better, Gladdy?” He asked as he opened up the pantry and pulled out two cup packages. 

“And a movie?” He slurred, eventually getting himself up on the couch and laying down exhaustedly. 

“What movie?” Prompto asked as he filled one of the cups of with water and put it in the microwave. He knew people had a way different method such as using a coffee maker, but he couldn’t seem to care about the do not microwave warning. It still cooked and it still tasted good, he was here for a fun life, not a long life. 

“Uh, how about The Conjuring?” Prompto suggested, “I hadn’t seen that one in a while.”

“Sure,’ Gladio responded, and as if on cue, Noctis then came in through the back door that led into the kitchen. 

“Make me some too, Prom,” Noctis said, referring to the cup noodles as he shrugged off his jacket and sat down on the opposite end of Gladio. “Dude, move your feet,” he whined, slapping Gladio’s ankle. 

“Hasn’t even been that long and you’re already moody without your Luna,” Gladio teased as he curled up his legs to give Noctis some personal space. “We’re watching a movie tonight, you gonna stay or head up to bed?” He asked, rubbing his forehead as he tried to look over at Noctis. 

“I’ll stay I guess, what movie?” Noctis asked as he grabbed one of the couch blankets and wrapped it around his body. 

“The Conjuring!” Prompto yelled from the kitchen, causing Gladio to wince just a little bit. Noctis let out a sigh, nodding his head as he decided he’ll watch, but he made no promises that he’ll stay awake the entire time. Prompto then heard the beeping of the microwave, indicating that the last cup noodles for Noctis were done. “Okay, I got the food ready,” he stated as he carefully tried to carry all three of the scorching hot noodles. The blonde quickly ran to place the noodles down onto the coffee table, whimpering a little as he shook his hands as if that’d cool them down in any way. “They’re uh-- they’re still hot,” he laughed as he settled down in the middle of the couch. 

Noctis got the movie ready, playing it and setting the remote aside as he reached over for his noodles and started to eat. Gladio had already passed out and Prompto watched the movie with a joyful grin. It didn’t take that long for both Noctis and Prompto to pass out on the couch during the first ten minutes. 

 

***

It was late at night, Ignis stayed behind to help clean up around the kitchen and the dining area despite knowing he had to get up early. “You don’t mind if I leave in a few, yes?” Ignis asked, glancing over at Aranea who was chugging down an half-empty wine bottle. She simply shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh as she looked up at Ignis. 

“Don’t mind at all, this is as clean as it’s going to get because I’m way too tired to continue,” she mumbled, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. “Boss shouldn’t get too mad, it’s cleaner right now than it has been in a year. Don’t feel bad if you don’t get everything done.”

Ignis could only nod at that as he took off his gloves and disposed of them. “I only wish that he’d hire more dedicated waiters. The same ones seem to always be calling in sick by what I can see. It’s not fair to you,” he stated as he took off the hair net and ran his fingers through his hair to push a few strands back.   
“Eh, nothing you can do about it,” Aranea shook her head as she drank the last bit of the wine and gently placed the glass bottle into the recycling bin. “Anyways, I’ll see you on Wednesday. Tell Mr. Izunia I’ll be a bit late tomorrow,” she sighed.

“And you can’t tell him because--”

“--I’ll have a shitty hangover I’m going to take care of.” 

“Ah, I see, take care of yourself then. Goodnight.”

“Night, Specs.”


	3. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are coming! I promise!

Hello! I just wanted to apologize for the lack of chapters for this fic! School has really been kicking my ass, but it’s almost done and I might be able to put out chapter 3! Yet again, I’m so sorry! I’ve had big writers block :( 

\- Katie  
(This chapter will be deleted soon)


End file.
